Current mobile devices have certain amount of hardware keys that are linked to different software functions. In current solutions buttons are placed in a fixed location on a device. A problem is that users are using and holding mobile devices in different ways in their hand. This makes it very difficult to design devices that have an ideal location for the keys for different users.
There is need for a solution that can accommodate different ways of holding and using a mobile device.